


Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home

by TellMeImPrettyOdd



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Camisado, Depression, Divorced parents, Falling In Love, Frerard, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Northern Downpour, Peterick, Porn With Plot, Ryan makes fun of hipsters, Ryden, Shower Sex, coffee shop AU, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeImPrettyOdd/pseuds/TellMeImPrettyOdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross is one year out of high school, doesn't go to college, is trying to focus on his music and get signed, and is working for minimum wage at a coffee shop in Long Island. Brendon is just out of high school, recently kicked out of his family, and doesn't where he's going in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Ryan Ross hated a lot of things. He hated the hipsters who spent all their time in the coffee shop he worked at. He hated cheese and the fact that no one ever accepted not liking it. He hated sports and the fact that if he wanted to stay good looking he'd have to participate in them. He hated people who said, "Haha, you're wearing guyliner, emo!" He hated clubs, especially the ones his friends dragged him to. But one thing he hated that absolutely no one would ever understand was love. He didn't hate  _love_ , he was always happy for his friends when they found someone. Ryan hated love for himself. His parents had taught him how love is in the long run. Ryan hated when people thought he needed a romantic bond to be complete. Sure, he'd had crushes as a teenager, and had sex. He never connected the two because he knew how it would end. Ryan wasn't a hateful person, he loved his cat, Captain Knots, he loved his friends, Spencer, William, Patrick, and Gabe more than anything, he loved music and playing guitar. He loved Rocky Horror Show, The Beatles, chocolate chip cookies, his rosevest, and Aladdin. Ryan loved a lot of things, he just became hateful when aforementioned hated things came up. 

 

Ryan worked at a coffee shop on Long Island called, "The Perfect Blend," it was at a strip mall in Huntington. It wouldn't be so bad he hadn't been working for minimum wage and he had to deal with sixteen year old hipsters all day asking for the WiFi code and using veganism and dream catchers as side conversation. His friends William and Spencer worked at two other stores at the strip mall. William worked at a GAP two stores away, and Spencer worked at a frozen yogurt store towards the end of the strip mall. 

 

Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts of bribing Spencer to buy him a new guitar when an ecstatic looking customer walked up. Ryan wasn't exaggerating when he said ecstatic, the customer looked like someone had just given him $ 100.00 for no reason. Ryan blinked, confused and unnerved at the customer's cheery attitude, "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What would you like?" 

 

The customer nodded, "Two coffees, to go, please." He had dark hair, almost black and a little spiked up. He also had brown eyes, high cheekbones, and gorgeous lips that would be put to waste if they never kissed. 

 

"That'll be $ 15.00," Ryan gave the order to another employee as he counted the customer's money. As he was handed the coffee and put the lids on the cups, Ryan decided to ask, "So who's the other one for?" 

 

The customer's smile fell, but he didn't seem that bothered. "Oh, they're both for me. One for now, and the other for later, I really love coffee." 

 

Ryan handed him the coffee and nodded, "Oh, that's fine." 

 

Customer took the coffee, his smile returning, and he walked away. 

 

Ryan turned around and leaned against the counter where the coffee was made. "Dammit, Ryan, made a customer feel bad about themselves and they didn't deserve it." 

 

He turned back to work until lunch. 

 

* * *

 

 

1:00 P.M. was when Ryan, Spencer, William, and William's boyfriend, Gabe all had lunch. Today, Spencer had told them all his new boyfriend, Jon and his friend would be meeting them at some point during lunch. At least ten minutes and Ryan and Spencer were making references to 80s movies that no one else knew while Gabe made fun of them, William in his lap. At some point, Ryan Didn't know when, Spencer waved Jon and Jon's friend over. To Ryan's surprise, Jon's friend was the ecstatic customer from earlier. 

 

Jon sat in between Spencer and the Gabe and William duo, and Jon's friend sat in between Ryan and Gabe and William. 

 

Jon's friend looked over to Ryan, "Hello again." 

 

Ryan looked back, "Hi, yeah, you were the happy customer." He probably sounded offensive or weird,  but he didn't like talking to new people and his friends weren't helping him out. 

 

Jon's friend smiled at Ryan. "Yes, I am. And you're the cute employee." 

 

Ryan nodded as if he knew how to respond to that. Definitely didn't like talking to new people. 

 

Jon's friend started laughing, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean anything by it." He held out his hand, "I'm Brendon." 

 

Ryan took Brendon's hand, "Ryan Ross. So you're friends with Jon." He observed as he shook Brendon's hand. 

 

"Yes, I am. And you're friends with Spencer." 

 

"Best friend, I've known the dork since he was six year old." Ryan smiled at the memory of a six year old Spencer saying Ryan looked like a girl and that the taller one gets to be Batman when they played. 

 

"Damn, that's a long time. I've only known Jon since he was sixteen and I was fifteen." 

 

"That's pretty long, depending on how old you are." Ryan bit his lip, he was doing pretty good at conversing, but Brendon was easy to talk to. 

 

"I'm eighteen, and you are?" Brendon fiddled with his jacket and looked at Ryan when he spoke. Probably ADHD, or something like that. 

 

"I'm nineteen, you're young!" Ryan gloated. Brendon rolled his eyes, 

 

"I'm used to hearing that. But I'm finally out of high school." 

 

"Yeah high sucked, but college isn't the best from what I've heard. I don't go to college though." 

 

"How come?" Brendon didn't bother with, 'If I may ask,' but it was better, less dramatic. 

 

"I need to focus more on music, and I'd prefer not to do that while taking too many classes I don't need. But college is good for people who want to go, Spencer's doing fine." Ryan didn't think Brendon would judge, and he didn't think the information was too serious. 

 

"Yeah, I don't know where I'm going, or what I'm going to do yet." Brendon shrugged and his smile faded a little. 

 

They continued to make conversation until lunch ended, and Spencer promised they'd all hang out later that night. Ryan decided that Brendon was alright, and at least he was fun to talk to. 

 

* * *

 

 

Feedback is highly appreciated!  


	2. Chapter Two

Ryan's work shift ended at 5:00 on week days, and that Wednesday was no exception. He spent most of his work shift trying to think of conversation topics he could talk about with Brendon since they weren't close enough to talk about anything personal or people watch. (When you sit and watch people, and come up with voices for them. ) Spencer and Jon had decided for the rest of them that their group was going to a club later that night. Gabe was more than happy, and William was happy enough not to object. That didn't work in Ryan's favour, because apparently Brendon loved things like dancing in loud places and wouldn't object either. Ryan had no choice but to glare at Spencer and decide to kill him later. 

 

Ryan work shift finally ended after a girl ordered a cappuccino and tried to tell Ryan about Marina and the Diamonds, and he was free to go. When Ryan got back to his apartment,  the first thing he did was go through his clothes and see if anything would fit in at a club. As usual, nothing did, he chose a dark grey blazer that was made to look like it had tassels on the shoulders, black and white striped pants, and a white button up shirt that was ruffled on the chest. Ryan was dressed by 5:40, and his roommate, Patrick had just gotten home. Ryan considered asking Patrick if he wanted to come with him to the club, but Patrick wasn't usually one for clubs without his boyfriend, Pete. Ryan decided it would be best not to drag Patrick into the awkward mess of Spencer making everyone else hang out with Jon. 

 

Jon wasn't a bad guy, Ryan would've gotten rid of him by now if he was. Jon was pretty cool, and shared Ryan's music taste. But Spencer wanted everyone from their group's okay on Jon, which meant spending a lot of time being the awkward single person watching two couples have eye sex. William and Gabe hadn't spent that much time with Jon and therefore, Spencer needed more double dates with a fifth wheel. At least Ryan had Brendon to talk to now, the guy was nice, and willing to converse with Ryan about music. 

 

"Going out tonight?" Patrick asked when he saw Ryan's outfit.

 

Ryan sat down on their tan couch and picked up Captain Knots as he did. "Sadly." The Captain climbed on top of Ryan's shoulder, "Spencer wants Gabe and Bill's opinions on Jon, and I need to be there for them to have one, apparently." 

 

"You love spending time with Spencer." Patrick cocked his head in confusion. 

 

"Not when he's with Jon. I'm happy for them, but being a third wheel sucks." 

 

"True, but it won't last forever. Maybe you'll have fun, the odds are against it, but it's possible." 

 

Patrick was nice, and living with him made it hard to be sad about anything. In this case, Patrick was completely right, but sometimes Ryan just wanted to hear, "Man, that sucks. I'm sorry you have to do that." 

 

He nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right, I'll try my best." 

 

Patrick smiled, "Let me know how it turns out." Patrick was like the human version of sunshine, most of the time his optimism and happiness was contagious. Ryan wasn't quite sure if it was today, but he knew he had to take Patrick's advice. 

 

* * *

 

 

The club was loud as expected, and the lights would cause any non energetic club goer a seizure. William waved Ryan over, and Gabe nodded at Ryan to acknowledge him, but didn't say anything as he danced like his life depended on it. Spencer and Jon came over, their hands linked and fingers laced together. Brendon walked behind them, unfocused and subtly nodding his head to the beat thumping in the club. Spencer embraced Ryan and greeted William and Gabe. Jon waved at William and Gabe, but Gabe was mainly focused on getting William to dance with him. Jon smiled at Ryan and yelled, "Hey!" over the loud music. Ryan nodded back and smiled, but didn't even try to be louder than this club. 

 

Brendon noticed Ryan and walked over, he shouted a, "Hi!" and made being loud look easy. It probably was for him. 

 

Ryan muttered a hello, but it obviously went unheard. Brendon started dancing somewhat near Ryan, ever so slightly bobbing his upper body back and forth and nodding his head more overtly. Ryan just stood there, picturing what he could do to try and dance, but he knew exactly how embarrassing that would be. 

 

Brendon stopped after a while and looked like a disappointed puppy who really wanted to play, but was being denied. Ryan just barely heard him ask, "Not much of a dancer?" 

 

Ryan gave an awkward smile that could be described as guilty and shook his head. 

 

Brendon didn't look in the least bit disappointed anymore and he took Ryan's hand and brought him over to the quieter part of the club. "Is this better?" 

 

Ryan still had to yell, but at least he could be heard. "Yes, thank you!" 

 

"Why did you come if you don't like clubs?" 

 

"Spencer makes me come to these things for one reason or another. I don't have any good reason to tell him no." 

 

Brendon smirked, "Just call in sick," 

 

"Good idea, but I can't do that every time." Ryan actually smirked back, he wasn't bored at least. 

 

"Well, I like having you here, the others are great, but they're attached at the hip." 

 

"I realized that a long time ago. I knew William and Gabe before they started dating and even then, they were always together." Ryan rolled his eyes at the memories of high school William and Gabe. 

 

"God, that sounds gross." Brendon laughed. He couldn't fake things like his laugh, he was too energetic and happy to have to. He'd get along well with Patrick, they could share their optimism. Brendon was more sarcastic though, and he seemed like he had cynical moments. 

 

"It was, if they were ever apart, they spent all their time saying how they needed to tell the other how they felt and how to do so." Ryan bit his lip thoughtfully, and chose to add his commentary. "Of course I always told them to scream it in each other's face. Spence is much better with the whole relationship advice." 

 

"I can tell, at least now I know who I'm not asking for advice in the future." Brendon raised his eyebrows at Ryan's bluntness. Ryan smiled at Brendon's implication that they would stay friends that didn't sound so bad. 

 

"Good, now I don't have to pretend like I know how to give advice. Don't do milk, stay in drugs, drink your school!" He finished with a joke that really only he found funny, but he gave Brendon credit for laughing. 

 

"And I hate all three, great advice." Brendon gave a sheepish grin, and Ryan found himself grinning back. 

 

And once again, the two talked until Spencer, Jon, William, and Gabe were worn out from dancing. Ryan hated to admit how right Patrick was this time, but he had had a lot of fun with Brendon, and almost thought they were at a contact information stage in friendship. He'd wait until the next time Spencer made them all hang out. And he wouldn't nearly as reluctant the next time. 

 

When Ryan got home, it was around 1:30 A.M., and Captain Knots was waiting for him in his room. Ryan didn't bother with taking off his clothes or makeup, and fell right to sleep with the cat resting on his chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me how I'm doing! It'd be very appreciated and helpful!


End file.
